justdancefandomcom_ro-20200213-history
Je sais pas danser
(2017) |artist = Natoo |dlc = October 27, 2016 ( ) February 24, 2017 ( ) |year = 2016 |nogm = 3 |dg = |mode = Solo |pc = |pictos = 125 |mc = |gc = |lc = |perf = Ines Vandamme Background Dancers Shirley Domoison (Breakdancer) Julien Durand (Disco Ball) Nathalie Odzierejko (Natoo) |choreo = Mehdi Kerkouche |nowc = Natoo}} "Je sais pas danser" de Natoo este în . Când a fost lansată, era disponibilă doar în regiunile din Franța, Belgia Elveția și Luxemburg pentru primele 4 luni, înainte să fie disponibilă oriunde.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eBSWtKKGANw Descrierea dansatoarei The dancer is a woman with purple hair in a bun. She has a purple bra and a pink and yellow top with purple zigzag lines on it. Her glittery pants are mint blue with purple and green stripes, and have a purple belt with a sky blue eye. She also has glittery shoes that change color, because they're overwhelmed by the colored floor. During the line Qu'ils m'ont crue/En crise d'epilepsie, the pants turn purple and the top turns peach orange and aqua, following the beat of the song. Background The background appears to be a stage with a disco checkered floor and many screens. The singer herself, Natoo, surrounded by a paper outline, appear on the screens along with words (such as "Twerk") and elements referencing the lyrics in a paper outline (for example, many fake teeth appear during the line C'est pas d'ma faute/Si j'ai le style d'un retraité). During the chorus, the background behind the screens shows many patterns in yellow, green, and purple. During the second verse, a female breakdancer appears and dances along with the coach. In the bridge, a boy wearing a disco ball head dances along with the coach until the end of the song. The last chorus features Natoo's dogs on the screens, and Natoo herself on the left side of the coach. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine. Gold Moves 1 and 2: Bring your hands down. Gold Move 3: Slightly bend down and move both of your arms in a circle backwards. Chrismarquesend.png|Gold Move 1 and 2 Chrismarquesend.gif|Gold Move 1 and 2 in-game Shakegoend.png|Gold Move 3 Animation (89).gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Trivia * Je sais pas danser is the fourth French-language song in the series. * This is the third song in the series by a YouTube personality, after Gibberish and Youth. * This is the second song in the series to feature the artist of its song in the routine, after My Main Girl. ** However, this is the first time the artist appears in person, while the latter appeared in pictures. * The preview gameplay for Je sais pas danser is the first to feature lyrics since . * This is the first time in the main series that a person was filmed without wearing white paint make-up. ** It is the second time, if the people in the background of Gentleman are taken into account. * The song's title literally translates to "I Don't Know How To Dance". * The routine for Je sais pas danser was shot on July 28, 2016. Natoo went to Ubisoft Paris on that day where she shared videos of her visit via her Snapchat account, including behind the scenes.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FZYlN16zemM * In the routine, Natoo is wearing the shirt from I Love It and a background dancer wears the disco ball head from the background dancers of Gentleman and Happy. * Two different outfits were designed for the coach at first. Natoo was given the choice of which one to use in the final shooting.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4sFivUgDhkE * Chris Marques, a judge in the French version of , is mentioned in the lyrics. * The background dancers of I Gotta Feeling and the chiwawas from Chiwawa can be seen on the screens. Additionally, the background recycles details from Sorry and Gangnam Style, along with some lasers from RADICAL. * This is the only Just Dance 2017 routine where the coach poses the same way in both menu icon and cover. ** It is also the fourth song in the series to have a code name inspired from the artist's name (after LimaGolf1, KiloPapaDLC ''and ''StarGate). *** However, this is the only one that directly mentions the artist. * The routine was a location-based song exclusive, meaning that if the player's console was detected to be outside of France, Belgium or Switzerland, the song would not appear in the said player's menu. Attempting to use proxies would only result in a failure, as you would get disconnected from the online servers if the game detected that you were using a proxy. **As of February 24, 2017, the song is now available worldwide. * Natoo wears the dancer's outfit in the music video for this song; in other scenes, she also wears the crop top from I Love It, the outfit from Love You Like A Love Song and the skirt from Chiwawa. Other actors in the video wear some clothes from Sorry, the head of P4 from 4x4, the jacket of I Kissed a Girl, as well as outfits from Like I Would, Bang and Happy. * The music video uses a different version of the song, where a line is changed: Sur les clips '''les plus stylés' is replaced by ''Sur le clips '''de Beyoncé'. * Yohann Hebi Daher appears in the music video of this song. * During development, the song originally had a different square where the coach was in a different pose; this square can be seen on your phone when playing with the [[Just Dance Controller|''Just Dance Controller]]. * When it was avaliable worldwide, there was a glitch where the song would not appear on the PS4 version. Gallery Natoo.png|''Je sais pas danser'' Je Sais Beta.png|''Je sais pas danser'' (Beta square) NatoSongInMenu.png|''Je sais pas danser'' on the menu NatooAva.png|Avatar JD2017_SCREENSHOT_JE_SAIS_PAS_DANSER_1.jpg|Gameplay 1 JD2017_SCREENSHOT_JE_SAIS_PAS_DANSER_2.jpg|Gameplay 2 JD2017_SCREENSHOT_JE_SAIS_PAS_DANSER_3.jpg|Gameplay 3 13737724 1778590069024027 6395938187395683155 o.jpg|Behind the scenes je sais pas dancer bts.png|Behind the Scenes (Breakdancer) je sais pas dancer bts 2.png|Behind the Scenes (Disco Ball dancer) je sais pas dancer concept art.png|Concept art animation (37).gif|Proof of the crowd in the background being recycled from I Gotta Feeling Videos JE SAIS PAS DANSER! - Natoo Je Sais Pas Danser - Natoo Just Dance Unlimited Behind-the-Scenes Le Making Of de Natoo - Je sais pas danser ♫ Just Dance 2017 Je Sais Pas Danser - Behind The Scenes - Just Dance 2017 References Site Navigation ru:Je sais pas danser